


why are you holding my hand?

by amultii



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, horror film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amultii/pseuds/amultii
Summary: Charlie hates horror movies, but that doesn’t stop him from seeing one when Alex invites him to.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall, Tyler Down & Charlie St. George, Tyler Down/Alex Standall
Comments: 11
Kudos: 68





	why are you holding my hand?

Charlie St. George _hated_ horror movies. Why? He didn’t know. All he knew was that he watched one as a child and had refused to watch another ever since.

He didn’t mind though, he was sure he wasn’t missing out on anything. 

Well, that was until Alex Standall had invited him to see one. Not just the two of them of course, Tyler would be there, but still, the fact that Alex had even considered inviting him had made him say yes immediately. 

So, that’s how he found himself at the Crestmont with Alex and Tyler on a Friday night. 

The three boys walked into the theater, eyes adjusting to the darkness. “Tyler, you can pick where we sit.” Alex whispered. 

Charlie was grateful that he chose the very back. The farther Charlie was away from the screen, the better. 

A few minutes after they seated, the trailers had already started to finish up, making Charlie’s leg begin to bounce out of nervousness. If Alex noticed, he didn’t say anything.

It’s a few scenes into the movie and Charlie honestly couldn’t tell you what the hell was going on. Mostly because he was too busy closing his eyes, jumping at every loud noise, and focusing on how fast his heart was beating. 

Around half an hour into the movie, Charlie opened his eyes to retrieve his phone from his back pocket so he could check how much longer he’d have to suffer for. 

As soon as his phone is out of his pocket and in his hand, a loud scream comes from a character in the movie, followed by several screams from the people watching, making Charlie scream with them and drop his phone in the process. Instead of retrieving his phone from the floor, he sinks back into his seat and shuts his eyes as hard as he can.

He planned on keeping his eyes closed for the rest of the movie, until he felt the seat beside him move around and put his phone back into his lap. He wondered if it was Alex or the stranger beside him who had picked it up. 

The curiosity didn’t last long once he felt a faint touch to his left hand, his eyes shoot open. 

Alex Dean Standall was holding _his_ hand. 

Charlie waited a few seconds for the blush that he was sure was on his face went away before turning to look at Alex. ~~Why are you so beautiful ?~~ “Why are you holding my hand?”

“You looked like you needed someone to hold your hand.” Alex held Charlie’s gaze for a moment before turning his head to face the screen. “We could’ve watched something else, you know? This movie isn’t all that great anyway. I’ll hold your hand until it’s over though.” He adds, making sure only Charlie can hear him. 

He stares at Alex’s side profile for a while before slowly turning his head to look at the screen. It takes him only a few seconds to realize he’s grateful for Alex taking his hand, because now, instead of focusing on the movie, all he could think about was Alex.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so I hope it’s alright!!


End file.
